Dark Paradise
by Edwardloverforever7
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOURS...7 years since the voice mail. 7 years since I last heard his voice or saw him. Where is he? Is he ok? Why didn't he come back?...Who is he with? 'I'M YOURS...', he told me. And I'm his...but is he still Mine?


Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

**EPOV**

_**"Hey, I'm not here right now, but if you want leave a message after the beep..."**_

_**She disconnected my call... I know she did, because it had fucking rang. Why?! I can't believe.. wait she must of been in class, yeah that's the reason. I know I'll send her a voice mail since I don't have much time left.**_

_**"Hey Kitten, I hope your well, and I'm so fucking sorry for ringin' you after so many days, but Baby I didn't have my phone Aro took everyone's phones off them. Listen I can't stay on for long, Aro doesn't know I'm using my phone in his office...Just know I will come back for you. It may take some time, since Aro has us stuck in his fuckin' business but I will come back Kitten...because I'm** Yours."_

_**THE END...UNTIL NEXT TIME...**_

_**...**_

_**BPOV- MY LIFE NOW.**_

**Dark Paradise- Lana Del Ray**

**All my friends tell me I should move on**  
** I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**  
** Ahhh, that's how you sang it**  
** Loving you forever, can't be wrong**  
** Even though you're not here, won't move on**  
** Ahhh, that's how we played it**

** And there's no remedy for memory your face is**  
** Like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
** Your soul is haunting me and telling me**  
** That everything is fine**  
** But I wish I was dead**

** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**  
** I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**  
** I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

** All my friends ask me why I stay strong**  
** Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**  
** Ahhh, that's why I stay here**

** And there's no remedy for memory your face is**  
** Like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
** Your soul is haunting me and telling me**  
** That everything is fine**  
** But I wish I was dead**

** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**  
** I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**

** But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**  
** Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**  
** I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**  
** Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**  
** I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

** There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**  
** And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**  
** There's no release, I feel you in my dreams**  
** Telling me I'm fine**

** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**  
** I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
** Everytime I close my eyes**  
** It's like a dark paradise**  
** No one compares to you**

** But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**  
** Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**  
** I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**  
** Oh oh oh, ha ha ha**  
** I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

Things have changed since that voice mail.

At times I wonder what would have happened if I had accepted that call, instead of being stubborn and disconnecting it. Would he be here with me? Would we still be together? Are we still together? Where is he? How is he?... Who is he with?

That last one always kills me. What if he had moved on? It's been 7 years of me waiting for another call or his arrival. But he never came back or even tried to call again. I thought of running to Italy to find him, but then remembered I didn't even know what city he would be in. I then decided to wait and see if any of his gang members would come back, but they didn't either.

So, here I am in Seattle. I decided to not move too far away... just in case he ever came back. Pathetic right. Yes, I have already established what a weakling I have become when it comes to Mason. But he is my only weakness. Everyone knows not to mess with me anymore. I made sure to beat the ever living shit out of Lauren Mallory before moving. Sent her straight to the hospital and landed myself in jail for a while. But alas they had to leave me when no one came forward as a witness.

I now work as a bartender in a club. Not just any club, but one of the most famous clubs there is in Seattle; Paradiso Buio ( Dark Paradise).

"Iz, I'm gonna take my break now. Just holla if ya need my help."

"Kay."

I have made a couple of friends here. One being Lorenzo. We both work as bartenders every Friday and Saturday night. This is actually promotion, if you can believe it. We started of together on Mondays-Thursdays, and when we finally aced that schedule the Boss man 'promoted' us to the most busy nights; Friday and Saturday.

Finishing of a regulars order, I saw a blonde sitting down on the bar stool. I quickly made my way over to her. Looking up, I was shocked. Out of all the faces or should I say face I was dying to see, I didn't expect to see Tanya.

She looked shocked too however, which lead me to believe she had no clue I would be here.

"W..what are you doing here?"

Still as stupid as before aye.

"Stripping, what the fuck does it look like...I'm a bartender. What would you like?"

Tanya's shocked expression stayed. She kept staring at me, and then something finally snapped and she smiled at me. Ok, now I was freaking out. Why would she be smiling..at ME?!

"What? Why are you smiling? Tanya? YOUUUWHOOOO?!"

"Don't you see! I can finally be accepted back into the gang! Oh your gonna be my ticket back in!"

Huh? So she wasn't in the gang anymore?

" Your not in the gang anymore?...Where is..everyone?"

She started laughing.

"Oh you don't know anything do you?", she sneered.

"Well enlighten me then."

She paused for a minute. Then looked back up and began.

"Aro called Master, and told him that we all were required to.."

"Excuse me?! I have been waiting for like 10 minutes for a drink!"

"LORENZO!"

He came running inside, and I quickly explained that I was going to my place with Tanya. He knew about my past, so he understood.

...15 minutes later...

After we reached home, we settled in and I asked her to continue.

"Ok, so once we reached Italy, Aro had his minions take away our phones and any electronics we had. He was a paranoid fucker, he didn't want us traced to him. So, we had to wait for him to meet us. It took that bastard a couple of days before he even graced us with his presence. But when he finally did, he told us how Master had to be used as bait so he could finally destroy the Leone family. Plans were made, and I was chosen to 'betray' Master and take him to the enemy, since it would be more believable. I was one of the only ones who was in trouble with him currently. The day finally came and I was covered from head to toe. However, it was also the day I was kidnapped for 24 hours."

At this point Tanya began sobbing. I silently placed a box of tissues on the sofa next to her.

"Sorry, and thank you. It still hurts to think that Irina would betray me. We were best friends, or at least I thought we were. Anyway, you probably guessed it, yes, it was Irina who actually betrayed not just me but Master too. I don't really now what happened over there. But I do now Master changed. He was with the Leone Family for 2 months before Aro finally saved him and killed the Leone family off. When Master came back...he was different. No human emotion was left in him. He was ruthless and mean. He tortured Irina. Had her stripped naked and used countless tools on her. She died 2 days later. He then holed up in his room for a few days. When he finally emerged he kicked out loads of us in his gang. No explanation or nothing, we were just kicked out with a threat to never go against him or else we would have it worse then Irina. Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie and Alice were the only ones who remained from our previous gang. I never really spoke to him after that. I have seen him and heard about him though."

I was shocked. He didn't even remotely sound like my E..Mason any longer. He was a stranger now.

"Where can I find him? I need to see him. Tell me TANYA!"

"No. Listen, I've heard he is moving back to Forks soon. Aro is dead, has been for a while. Master took over and renamed Aro's empire Mason's. He's been running that empire for ages, and he is finally moving it back to Forks. I will take you to him myself but, remember he isn't your Edward anymore. He's nothing like the guy I remember he was."

"NO!, He told me he was mine forever, and I believe him. Tell me where he is NOW!"

I saw a flash of fear in Tanya's eyes for a second. But it was gone just as quickly.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you for your own good. He doesn't care about you any longer. I mean come on, if he still cared for a silly high school puppy love he had with you, don't you think with the amount of money he now has and the countless resources he has at his finger tips, he would have looked for you. Found out where you were? Beside, I've not only seen but I've also heard he has moved on. He fucks around whenever he wants now. He has a bitch named Roma, who stays with him all the fucking time. He fucks around with others too, but always and I mean ALWAYS goes back to her. Some say it's because they're married. But I don't know about that."

...

What?

"Ok, here is my number. Contact me when he arrives. Until then bye. The doors that way."

Tanya saved my number and left.

Yes, her answer had devastated me. But I had to see it for myself. One last time...even if he was no longer Mine.

...

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!  
**

**So I have uploaded the first chapter, and its pretty long according to my usual length. I don't have a updating schedule so sorry about that. I'll update when I can. Hope you guys like this sequel. Edwards character is going to be much more darker, and we will hear his side later on too, but for now it's gonna be BPOV for a while. For those of you who will probably go crazy that Edward has cheated and all that... it's been 7 years. Everyone has a choice. And everyone had a diverse view on how things played out. This was Tanya's view, so I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. I won't be saying no cheating in this fic, You will just have to read and find out. This one won't include as much humor and will be much more darker. There is a reason as too why Edward does and is the way he is. I'm not Italian so I have no clue if the translation is correct or not, according to Google it is!lol  
**

**Enjoy!**

**X**


End file.
